You give love a bad name
by Lois Peverell
Summary: Amor. A-M-O-R. Eu te amo. E-U espaço T-E espaço A-M-O ponto. Existiam palavras mais bonitas. E-R-R-A-D-O. Isso combinava mais com ele, claro. Errado, errando, machucando, matando. Ele dava ao amor um nome ruim. Mas ela também. R-E-M-U-S espaço L-U-P-I-N.


**You give love a bad name**

I.

Andar sem rumo pelas ruas depois de uma, duas decepções, sejam elas quais forem. Um hábito talvez, uma atividade inútil e sem sentido, um consolo mudo, renovação de consciência. Chame como quiser. A falta ou sobra de adjetivos não diminui a dura verdade: isso era inútil.

Não que Tonks não soubesse disso.

Experiências anteriores a tinham ensinado muitíssimo bem, obrigado. Mas não havia como não retomar aos velhos hábitos ruins, era inevitável, aterrador demais, fazia com que se descontrolasse e tudo se tornasse difuso.

Sem dramatizar, contudo. Não havia motivo em percorrer folhas frágeis de pergaminho, preenchê-las com palavras tristes e verdadeiras, abrir-se com penas e canetas, quando todas as letras formavam nomes ruins.

Continuava a andar. Os pés batiam quase ritmados, incontroláveis. O som chegava a seus ouvidos e a entorpecia. Palavras, aquelas falsas amigas, não eram necessárias. A doce melodia a fez sorrir. Mais tarde, riu descontroladamente de muitas coisas. De si mesma. Dele. Dele ou dela. Deles, como um todo. Um riso cor-de-rosa.

II.

- Eu vou deixar a porta aberta.

Não hesitou ao menos um instante ao proferir a frase que escapou de seus lábios secos, surpreendente. Mas o homem que cruzava a porta da casa não parou para ouvi-la, como parecia ser de costume. Caminhou sem rumo para a escuridão acolhedora da madrugada como mais tarde ela própria o faria. Mas talvez não fosse tão decidido quanto a esposa.

- Vai? – disse num fiapo de voz embargada.

- Sim.

O silêncio pesou entre eles como se tivesse toneladas, incômodo, urgente. Tonks suspirou e foi até a cozinha. O marido acompanhou-a com o olhar aturdido enquanto a moça pegava balas no armário. Uma pequena vingança em forma de balinhas coloridas.

- Não coma isso – disse o homem. A boca de Tonks curvou-se em um sorrisinho meio vitorioso, meio sedutor. – É puro açúcar. Não vai fazer bem em nada, para _ninguém_.

A frase "Como se você se importasse" aflorou na mente dela, e ela quase o disse. Quase. Preferiu não responder enquanto simplesmente desembalava os doces alheia do mundo. Ofereceu uma das balas ao marido, recebendo como resposta um olhar castanho de puro espanto e uma recusa muda como seu próprio gesto.

- Estou indo embora.

- Eu sei.

Talvez constatar o óbvio, o irremediável, fosse algo interessante para o casal. Mais interessante do que o silêncio que se seguiu, com certeza. O único som na saleta era o leve farfalhar das embalagens de balas. Tonks percebeu que o tempo em que ambos emudeciam tinha um gosto amargo, pungente, único. Tanto quanto eles. Tinha gosto de álcool, descendo vertiginosamente pela garganta, arranhando-a.

- Queria que ficasse.

O paladar do álcool dissipou-se ligeiramente de suas gargantas com a despretensiosa dose de sinceridade da mulher.

- Você sabe que existe muita coisa contra nós, Tonks, já...

- Certo, Remus.

Ela não saberia dizer qual sabor lhe era mais incômodo no momento: o açúcar cem por cento da vingança ou o intolerável e mortal gosto amargo do silêncio. Estremeceu coma mistura, por inteiro, e seus cabelos foram de lilás, aquele pelo qual Remus Lupin tinha se apaixonado, para louro platinado, tão artificial, tão estranho nela.

- Não mude seu cabelo para mim.

Nada mais era roxo nela.

III.

Robert fixou seus olhos azuis nela.

- Você dá ao amor um nome ruim.

A moça estivera até então distraída, absorta dos comentários mordazes do namorado sobre o time de quadribol da casa dela, da Corvinal e da Sonserina. Tinha certeza de que se ele dissesse "Mas nós temos Charlie Weasley!" mais uma vez, fugiria dali bem rapidamente. A frase, porém, era outra, e a jovem Tonks não podia negar que lhe chamara a atenção.

- Como é?

- Sério. Você recusa qualquer coisa que sinta, como se eu fosse extremamente desprezível e nada fizesse por você. Parece não sentir coisa alguma por mim. Eu não te entendo, Tonks.

Robbie _era_ desprezível, afinal.

- Bem – desdenhou, sua voz muito calma e firme – talvez eu não sinta.

Retirou-se da presença intragável dele e foi escutar "The Weird Sisters" com as companheiras de quarto no volume mais alto a que tinha direito.

IV.

- Você dá ao amor um nome ruim.

Outra frase que escapou de sua boca, vinda de uma lembrança súbita. As palavras tremeram sobre as balinhas. É, com Remus era diferente.

- Você também – respondeu Remus antes de se virar, indicando o próprio peito.

É, ela também. Os dois, para se dizer a verdade. Não _só_ eles, o que resultara deles também, um pequeno apreciador de balinhas coloridas.

Quando Remus se foi, Tonks sorriu. Porque ele ia voltar. Ela sabia. Remus era o típico homem que não consegue tomar uma decisão sensata sem ir e voltar muitas vezes.

Duas semanas depois, bateram em sua porta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas: **

1 – sei que a tradução do título, de acordo com a música, é "você dá má fama ao amor". mas a fic não tem relação alguma com a música, e achei que "você dá ao amor um nome ruim" combinasse mais com Remus/Tonks.

2 – Robert é uma criação minha (nada contra grifinórios), nada além disso.

3 – MUITO OBRIGADA pelos comentários na Floreios e Borrões. e me desculpem pela demora.

**Lois Peverell**


End file.
